Formal Gown
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: Oneshot Just because I thought there should be a new, original pairing. A boy gives a girl a gift, but it’s not the couple you would expect. Read if only to see something different!


RS: Just because I love messed up alternate pairings. ;)

I've only seen about one episode, but I looked up a few minor details on the web. So don't judge too harshly. I was bored, so this just sort of came out randomly. So don't look for editing, details, and whatever, because it's not there.

* * *

**Formal Gown**

He watched from afar, unwelcome to come near or to touch her. No, she was _his_ property, as he and his friend were constantly reminded with the threat of a beating. He could not approach the girl, only torture her two friends and be sure that when the three of them leaned over the lunch table he stood on the side nearest to her or with the best view. A light perfume wafted from her, so subtle that one would never notice unless searching for her gorgeous details. It was no surprise that her oblivious friends had not called her on it.

Honestly, he and the guys weren't really that bad. They were gentlemen at least, never once having thrown a beating to a member of the opposite gender. Every female could walk the halls unworried of impending harm, and those boys who were attacked were never blatantly injured. And yet she loathed them, as they stood against everything her heart supported: kindness, friendship… but, then again, they stood for things she felt strongly positive about as well. Were they not loyal? At any rate, were they not somewhat clever?

He shook his head, recognizing that it was a bad idea to be thinking such things. More than once he'd fallen asleep in class beside Loomer, blissfully dreaming of her angelic presence, and muttered her name softly from his lips. The punches that followed after school seemed endless. Finally he'd convinced the bully that he'd not said her name but the word that sounded similar. The first time he had pleaded that he was only planning his next project and wanted the color to be 'rose.' He promptly set to work on it, just barely convincing his friend that her nickname had not graced his lips. The second, and most recent, time he made an even bigger mistake and spoke her _given_ name. He begged Loomer to believe him when he claimed that he had spoken 'subwoofer,' which he was hoping to convince his parents to buy for him. The bully appeared unsatisfied by his poor excuse, but let it slide with only a few more strikes.

He was sitting in life sciences now, watching Loomer play with their baby. Sure the baby was fun, it was the most fun they'd had in a long time. Then how come he'd much rather be sitting in her elective? But no, that was a bad idea. If left to his own devices, who knows what he might end up doing? Shaking it off, he returned his mind to the real world and allowed the rest of the day to pass by habitually.

After school the halls are empty. He'd only stayed after to complete a project. His hands itched with the need to and he happily complied. It was his most beautiful yet, black and deep royal purple with copper accents. He knew Mr. Monroe would want to show it off to the class. But then it would be put into storage, or used in a school play where it would be continually altered to fit different girls and become worn with their carelessness. It couldn't be left there. But, then again, he could not bring it home. He had no sister to dress in it and his father would certainly not approve of something so feminine. Besides, it was only made to fit one girl. All his dresses were created with her size and build in mind, the talent to view a person while easily discovering their size and measurements was a gift that came naturally to him.

Perhaps, in a moment of weakness, he'd do the unthinkable. Nobody needed to know he'd done it. He could see it clearly in his mind; she'd walk into school the next morning, her friends flanking her as she reached her locker. Opening it up, the box would immediately be evident. She'll pick it up and with her nosy friends look inside and gasp in wondrous amazement at the gift's sheer beauty, its perfection that rivaled her own. He could watch from around the corner and drink in her happiness.

No one needed to no it was he. It could be a store bought dress that someone left for her as a gift. With that thought in mind, he rushed forward to the materials cabinet and removed one of the collapsible clothing boxes and a handful of packing tissue. Delicately folding the material and situating it in the box, he grabbed a black sharpie and jotted her name across the pristine white top. Backpack tossed over his shoulder and parcel in hand, he exited the classroom and walked importantly to her locker.

But how was he to get in? He'd not thought it that far through. With nothing to do and no way to enter her domain, he turned to leave dejectedly. Perhaps he could slip it into her locker when she wasn't looking? Or maybe watch closely as she spun in her combination? He'd wait and see, determined to show his love anonymously.

The next morning was just like any other where he watched her. Loomer had sent him to fetch a soda, but would in no doubt forget within the next minute that he had. She was late today, and was hurriedly stuffing textbooks into her locker. As the bell rang she took off down the hall, not remembering to shut her locker but not noticing either. This was his chance. The dress was situated in his backpack, which he, for once, had actually kept with him. Although, he'd only done it in order to keep the gift with him at all times. Sneaking forward, he removed the box and carefully slipped it in between her books. She may not notice it right away, but she would definitely find it. Shutting the wood door and spinning the lock he stalked off to grab Loomer's soda and get to class.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna meet us at The Creamy Cult for some slushies later?" 

"No thanks, Ned. I've got a detention for being late and then a _ton_ of homework to finish. Maybe next time, though."

"Kay, then. Catch ya later, Moze." She watched her two best friends walk off without her and sighed tiredly. Another detention; her parents would kill her. Absentmindedly entering the numbers into her lock, she braced herself for the impending doom. The halls had already emptied themselves of students, and the only thing left to do was get through the punishment. Moving a binder, something white caught her eye. Placing her other books on the ground, she reached in and pulled out a white package, slightly bent from being shoved between school supplies. She briefly wondered how long it had been there.

She slowly went to lift the top when, "Hey Jennifer!" she shoved it back into her locker, apprehensive about opening a personal gift in front of the school bullies.

"Uh, hey Loomer, Crony, Buzz." Greeted the brunette.

"What are you doing here so late?" The head bully nodded to his right-hand-man, who quickly leaned down and lifted the female's books.

"Uh, thanks." As she gingerly took them from him, Moze could have sworn she noticed a light shade of red painting his cheeks but quickly brushed it off, "I have detention, again." She was confused when Loomer's face brightened.

"Really? Us too." That explained it.

"Oh…"

"C'mon, we'll walk ya. Besides, the eight graders will leave you alone if you're with us." He stated cockily.

"Thanks, I guess…" On that final note, the group of four strode off to detention.

* * *

It was bugging the hell out of her. All detention she could feel eyes on her, searching her, watching her. Moze had been getting this feeling more and more lately. She knew it wasn't Loomer, she had long ago learned to recognize when it was he. This was someone new, someone she had yet to identify. She glanced over to see Loomer loudly talk up the upperclassmen while looking over at her every so often, obviously attempting to show off. His 'henchmen' sat in the foreground of the conversation feigning interest. Crony caught her eye for a minute, but turned away. She found the whole exchange quite odd, but did not dwell on it. She had much more important things to occupy her thoughts, like what was in that box. It felt moderately heavy, but she had yet to fathom what it could be. With any luck Loomer wouldn't follow her after detention, instead go his own way so that she could open it. 

"Ms Mosely," the teacher heading detention walked in, though no one had realized he left, and handed her a note, "you are excused."

Not bothering to mask her elation, she sped out through the door without once looking back. She didn't know why she had been let out early, but she didn't care either. Within moments she was back in front of her locker, eagerly spinning the combination. It swung open and she wasted no time in ripping out the white box. As soon as it was in her hands, however, her movements turned gentle.

Lowering herself to sit cross-legged on the floor, she leaned her back against the row of lockers. The white parcel sitting lightly on her lap, she took a moment to glance at her name haphazardly scrawled across the top. Gingerly lifting the cardboard lid, she was met with tissue paper. Brushing it away, she gasped at the material that met her eyes. Too nervous to pull it out and afraid of wrecking the delicate piece, she only ran her fingers over the soft cloth. She could tell without looking that the dress was gorgeous. But who would send her such a thing?

"There you are!" Suzie Crabgrass interrupted, running down the hall, "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Promptly slipping the cover back onto the box, Moze stood and shoved it into her locker.

"How come?" the girl questioned, trying to act naturally.

The prep rolled her eyes, "Didn't you get the note?"

"Note? What… oh, the note!" she crouched down and picked up the note she'd previously allowed to fall to the floor in eagerness, "Yeah, I got it."

"Well did you _read_ it?" her friend crossed her arms expectantly.

"Look, it got me out of detention. That was all I needed to know."

"Well if you'd bothered to look at what it said you'd know that you were supposed to come to room 117 to help plan the school formal." Suzie explained.

Her friend looked confused, "School formal?"

"Didn't you at least _glance_ at the note!" the girl explained exasperatedly, "Yes school formal. Everyone will be going, girls in gowns and boys in tuxes, we were selected to be on the planning committee."

"Really? Cool!" Moze quickly perked up, happy to have recieved such a fun privilege.

"I know!" the two girls squealed, "Now let's go get to work!"

* * *

It was exceedingly late by the time she got home from working on the committee. She'd already called her parents, explaining her new job while leaving out the details about detention. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them. 

Throwing her bag down on her bed, she rummaged through and pulled out the gift once more. She still had yet to discover whom it had been from. Placing on the bed she removed the top and pulled away the tissue paper. Carefully grasping the dresses edges, she pulled it up and held it out in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat; it was beautiful. There were little to no boys that would put this much thought into a gift. It seemed to be the correct size and everything. Holding it against her, she gazed into the mirror. It was perfect; she could wear it to the formal and be the star of the night.

But who had bought it for her? She figured that she really ought to figure it out and thank them, not to mention find out why they'd done it. In a moment of fleeting curiosity, she checked to see where they'd purchased it. Perhaps if she read the designer, she could find what store it was from and how much they'd paid. It might offer some sort of clue.

Nothing. She searched every inch of the dress but found nothing. What kind of a company didn't put their tag inside a dress? Unless… maybe it was home made, that was a possibility. And suddenly, with that thought, all the pieces came together.

* * *

It was finally the day of the formal, and nearly everybody had a date. She'd helped Ned snag Suzie, Cookie was going with Lisa, and even Gordy had asked the lunch lady and Backpack Boy was going with Claire! It seemed Moze would be one of the few loners there, but not from lack of offers. Seth, Jock, and even Loomer had asked her to be their date, but she'd refused all, telling them that she was really just hoping to go stag. This had lead to many a confused look, and even a little begging on Loomer's part much to the hidden chagrin of all observing parties, but she remained strong. In reality, she was planning to sweep her secret admirer off his feet. 

She and the rest of the committee had been given the day off from classes to decorate the gymnasium, and PE was cancelled for the whole school. There was no such thing as a student who wasn't looking forward to that night, Loomer and his boys, the Killer Bees, and the Huge Crew would be there, and they all _never_ came to school functions. Tuxedos had been rented, gowns had been purchased, dates had been asked, and the whole ordeal was turning out to be a huge success.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring a date, Moze?" Ned asked as he and Cookie flanked her after school, "I still don't understand why you turned down all those guys."

She smiled secretively, "I have my reasons…" Cookie and Ned stopped dead in their tracks, grasping her shoulders.

"What do you know?" Moze glanced around in a paranoid fashion to check if anyone was watching before leaning in.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul, not a single person?" the boys nodded enthusiastically, "Then come here." Grabbing each of them, she hauled the two into an abandoned classroom.

"What's going on, Moze?"

"I have a secret admirer!" she squealed out. Silence followed for a few moments.

"…So?"

She rolled her eyes, "_So_, I'm not going with another guy so I can meet him there."

"How do you know your 'secret admirer' wasn't one of the boys who asked you?"

"Because, I know who he is and he wasn't one of them. And before you ask," she cut them off as they opened their mouths to interject, "I _know_ he doesn't have a date, either."

"Who is this guy?"

"Seriously, he's got you on cloud nine."

"Well, I can't tell you. But I _will_ say that he's not the type of guy I'd usually go for."

"So how d'you know he likes you?"

"Besides some subtle signs, he left me a gift." She state proudly.

"A gift?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, a gift. It's this _beautiful_ dress! I'm wearing it tonight, you'll see. It's _perfect_!" the males took a step back, thoroughly creeped-out by their friend's eagerness. It was completely out of character for her to be this excited and confident about a boy.

"Uh… well, you have fun with that Moze."

"Yeah, but we better go before we miss the bus."

* * *

"Heya, _Losers_!" with their dates in the ladies' room, the two were left subject to Loomer and his cronies, but even they'd gotten tuxes. 

Both Ned and Cookie were wearing white ones, Ned having a blue bowtie, cumber bun, and boutonnière while Cookie's was a red boutonnière and a yellow with red polka dots accessory set, extremely typical of him. Loomer was completely black: black tux, black shirt, black bowtie, black cumber bun, black boutonnière, with greasy, gelled back hair. Buzz was in a black tux with a black shirt, but a red boutonnière, bowtie, and cumber bun. Crony looked most dashing, though, just short of the classic look: black tux, white shirt, and black shoes. The only colorful differences were the purple bowtie, cumber bun, and boutonnière he'd purchased.

He knew it was a pointless waste, she didn't know that the secret admirer was he and even if she did she would never approach him. It made no sense to attempt to match her. Hell, in all likeliness she probably wasn't even _wearing_ the dress! And then it happened.

"Holy smokes… who knew Moze could ever look like that!" The entire groups eyes were on her. In fact, practically the whole _dance's_ was.

Her dress lightly brushed the ground as she walked, making it seem as though she were floating across the hall. The bodice was a stiff black corseted top that ended in a low 'V' shape, with the top having a slight dip at the center. For the bottom, it puffed out slightly at the waist in a royal purple fabric that shined copper when the light hit it. Thick straps of the same material wrapped around her shoulders. She had been right, the dress was perfection, but that wasn't what completed the look. She'd worn elbow length black gloves, with a gold bracelet gracing her left wrist. Around her neck was an amethyst pendant on a gold chain that ended just before the top of her dress. She'd curled her hair and worn a light amount of make-up. Put together the look was elegant but simple, just like Moze.

While walking over to them, she took in the final project of her planning. Everything was done in white and silver, a tip she'd picked up on from reading a girly magazine, because it was used on catwalks so no matter what the models wore their outfits would stand-out, sort of 'pop.' They had plenty of refreshments, and great music thanks to 'DJ Skye, Cloud 9.' Tonight would be ideal for her to make the move. He'd initiated the courting with his lovely gift, and now it was her turn to make a move and put herself out there.

"Hey guys," she greeted lightly, "what's up?" Her friends looked incredulous.

"'What's up?' That's all you have to say?" Ned spoke slowly, causing her to giggle.

"I told you my dress was _perfect_." She purposely put a heavy emphasis on the word, gauging his reaction from the corner of her eyes. Just as she'd anticipated, a light flush spread across his cheeks along with a prideful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure is Jennifer. I'll go get you a drink!" Loomer was gone. That meant it was time to make her move. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him.

Smiling sweetly, she asked, "Would you like to dance?" He looked around for a moment, unsure of to whom she was referring.

"M-me?" he pointed to his chest.

"Yes you, Crony." She giggled, "It's dull just standing around. And you haven't got a date, have you?"

"Well, no… but haven't you?" inquired the shy lackey.

"Nope. So shall we?" he nodded slowly, offering out his hand. She grasped it lightly as they walked out to the dance floor. She shot Ned and Cookie a sly look as they looked on in horrid fascination, mouthing such phrases as 'What's wrong with you!' and 'Are you crazy!' It was more fun than she'd had in a while.

"Moze, why are you doing this?" Crony questioned her, brow furrowed in an adorable confusion. The girl only smiled in return, until a few moments later.

"Thank you for the lovely dress." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, just off the corner of his mouth, before pulling back to gage his response.

He didn't know how to react, "Uh…"

For a moment her Moze thought she'd been wrong the entire time. Her breath caught in her throat, mouth dried up, and she started to sweat uncontrollably. The brunette couldn't tell if her heart was palpitating or had just stopped beating.

A large lump developed in her throat as she coaxed her voice to work, "I-I'm sorry, I… I must've been… I'm not…" mortified tears sprung to her eyes, he was sure to tell everyone. She'd be the laughingstock of the entire school.

She continued to sputter, "I didn't… I thought… I-" no more words escaped her lips as they were covered by another pair. Her eyes widened in shock, staring back at his screwed shut ones, before drifting shut. Her previously unresponsive mouth pushed back against his own for a few mere seconds, before he pulled away.

"Wow…" he breathed out.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"D'you think we could… do it again?" her only response was to lean in.

The kisses were light, and only lasted a couple seconds each, but they went in for many of them with eyes closed tight. Finally the real kissing came. Their lips tightly clung to others, as Crony hesitantly opened his. She cautiously responded likewise, allowing his tongue to slide cautiously over her bottom lip. And so their playful war began. And then it was suddenly, and violently, over.

"WHAT D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" the bully had picked up his 'friend' and wrenched him off of her. He was thrown only a couple feet, but collided roughly with a table and then a wall.

"Loomer!" Moze screamed, "Loomer, leave him alone!"

"But Jennifer, he-"

"I said leave him alone, Loomer." She spat back, "God, what is your problem?" on that note, she brushed past him and leaned beside the longer haired male, "Are you alright?"

Crony held a palm against his temple lightly, "Yeah, I think so. My head's just a little sore…" she brushed his hand away gently to reveal a red streak.

"You're bleeding!" gasped the brunette, helping him to his feet, "C'mon, we'd better put ice on it." The couple quickly rushed to the boys' room, assuming Moze's presence was inconsequential considering the circumstances, while grabbing a handful of ice on the way. When they entered, the female quickly cleaned the injury with a wet paper towel, before applying the toilet paper wrapped ice cubes.

"Thanks." He threw her a sheepish grin.

She returned with a warm smile, "Don't mention it. Just keep the ice on for a couple more minutes, that should-" his lips cut off her words.

His breath was hot against her ear, lips tickling the lobe as he spoke, "Does this make us a couple?"

She nodded breathlessly, "Yes, I guess it does." And they kissed again.

**The End.

* * *

**

RS: Why did I do that? I have no idea. Personally, I didn't care for this work at all. Loved the pairing, though. Leave a review if you don't want puppies to die and the show to go off the air!


End file.
